Flamboyante sarabande
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: La tristesse dans le regard d'Hermione est une chose que Viktor ne peut pas supporter. S'il existe un moyen de lui rendre le sourire, alors il le trouvera. Et s'il lui faut pour cela traverser les mers, les montagnes, affronter le froid et la neige, qu'il en soit ainsi. Rien n'est trop beau pour elle.


**Note d'auteur** **: Voici un texte que j'ai écrit il y a près d'un an, en une heure, en m'inspirant d'un fanart d'aurore boréale. Ça m'a permis de renouer avec un duo/couple que j'aime énormément, Viktor et Hermione :)**

 **NB : La ville de Narvik que mentionne Hermione se trouve au nord de la Norvège, dans le comté de Nordland, au-delà du cercle polaire arctique.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

— Durmstrang est derrière cette montagne, c'est ça ?

Viktor acquiesça et sourit en voyant l'air très intéressé d'Hermione, dont le regard semblait essayer de percer la roche pour apercevoir l'école.

— Je n'imaginais pas le paysage comme ça, dit-elle.

— Comment l'imaginais-tu ? Des forrrêts hantées ? Des monstrrres parrrtout ?

Hermione éclata de rire.

— Mais non, j'ai lu beaucoup de choses sur Durmstrang, je sais à peu près ce qu'il y a autour ! Mais c'est très secret, les livres disent peu de choses sur ton école, son emplacement n'est révélé nulle part. J'ai mis longtemps à comprendre qu'elle se situait en Scandinavie.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis la puce à l'orrreille ?

— Tu me parlais de montagnes, de lacs… Deux lacs, surtout, près de ton école. Alors je me suis renseignée, j'ai épluché un nombre pas possible d'atlas, et j'ai fini par en conclure que selon tes descriptions, et les langues parlées à Durmstrang, elle ne pouvait se situer qu'en Scandinavie.

Viktor hocha la tête, admiratif comme à chaque fois qu'il était témoin de l'intelligence d'Hermione. C'était ce qui lui avait plu en premier chez elle, dix ans auparavant. Elle n'avait que quinze ans mais quand elle parlait, quand elle réfléchissait, il avait parfois l'impression de discuter avec un de ses professeurs. Elle avait cette étincelle dans le regard quand elle ouvrait un nouveau livre, quand elle apprenait quelque chose ou faisait le lien entre une information et une autre…

— Je suppose que tu ne m'as pas emmenée ici juste pour me dire que ton école était derrière cette montagne, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle soudain, le sortant de ses souvenirs.

— Non, bien sûrrr.

— Un Portoloin de Londres à La Haye, puis un autre jusqu'à Oslo, et encore un jusqu'à Narvik… J'ai cru qu'on finirait dans l'océan glacial Arctique ! Ça fait un long voyage pour… regarder des montagnes.

Elle avait l'air soupçonneux, mais son regard pétillait. Il lui prit la main, maladroitement, et elle ne se dégagea pas, à son grand soulagement. Lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé sa rupture avec Ron par lettre, une semaine auparavant, il n'avait pas réfléchi. Il lui avait donné une date, un lieu de rendez-vous, et ils s'étaient retrouvés à Londres en plein mois de novembre, un petit sac de voyage chacun, et ils avaient pris le premier Portoloin en partance pour le nord de l'Europe. Quelques correspondances plus tard et un transplanage supplémentaires, ils étaient arrivés au beau milieu des Alpes scandinaves. Le soleil commençait à se coucher alors qu'il n'était que trois heures de l'après-midi.

— Tu es déjà venue en Scandinavie, Herrrmione ?

Elle eut un petit sourire lorsqu'il prononça son prénom.

— Je le dis corrrectement, maintenant ! protesta-t-il.

— Mais oui, Viktor, dit-elle doucement, je repensais à l'année du Tournoi.

Il se détendit un peu. Il préférait qu'elle pense à cela plutôt qu'à Weasley.

— Et donc non, je ne suis jamais venue en Scandinavie, répondit-elle. J'en ai beaucoup rêvé mais n'ai jamais trouvé le temps de faire ce voyage, et mes parents préféraient aller sur le continent, surtout en France.

Il serra sa main dans la sienne. Elle lui sourit, entrelaçant leurs doigts, et il sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite. Il la trouvait toujours aussi belle, même avec ses cernes d'avoir si peu dormi la semaine précédente, d'avoir trop pleuré sans doute. Elle et Ron s'étaient certes séparés amicalement, mais ça n'avait pas dû être de tout repos pour elle. Tout un quotidien, un schéma de vie qui volait en éclats…

— Je me suis dit que ça te changerrrait les idées de venirrr ici… Pas juste pour le paysage, les montagnes, mais aussi… je voulais te montrrrer ce que j'ai vu le premier hiverrr que j'ai passé à Durrrmstrrrang.

Elle paraissait intriguée, mais il avait l'impression de voir son cerveau travailler à toute vitesse, elle devait déjà se douter de ce qu'il voulait lui montrer.

— Je ne pense pas me tromper si je dis que l'hiver en Scandinavie, les longues nuits permettent d'observer des aurores boréales ? dit-elle en souriant, les yeux brillants, éclairés par le Lumos qu'elle venait d'invoquer.

Viktor sourit à son tour et hocha la tête. Il sentit ses doigts se resserrer encore sur les siens, et elle leva aussitôt les yeux vers le ciel, d'un noir d'encre. Seules les étoiles scintillaient, la voie lactée était parfaitement visible. Et puis soudain…

— Oh Viktor, regarde ! s'écria-t-elle.

Il eut l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine lorsqu'il la vit pointer le ciel du doigt, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Le firmament venait de s'enflammer, strié de grandes traînées vertes, bleues, jaunes, qui dansaient au-dessus de leurs têtes, illuminant les étendues enneigées au milieu desquelles ils se tenaient.

— Oh mon dieu, c'est magnifique, souffla Hermione, le regard rivé vers les flammes ondoyantes.

Autour d'eux, la neige et les montagnes prenaient la teinte des aurores boréales, se transformant en un paysage totalement surnaturel, fantasmagorique. Le sol devenu vert semblait tout droit sorti d'un rêve. Les aurores se reflétaient sur le lac au bord duquel ils se tenaient, donnant l'impression que l'eau s'enflammait, ou que des serpents lumineux la parcouraient, pouvant surgir à tout moment…

Le spectacle était fabuleux, mais Viktor ne pouvait détacher son regard du sourire d'Hermione. Il revint quelques années en arrière, lorsqu'il l'avait vue arriver au bal dans sa robe bleue, si méconnaissable pour ses camarades mais la même pour lui, le même éclat dans le regard et dans le sourire. Et plus tard, au mariage de Bill et Fleur Weasley, cette fois-ci vêtue d'une robe mauve, et toujours aussi belle, quoique l'air plus fatiguée, plus soucieuse. Et aujourd'hui, sa main dans la sienne, emmitouflée dans une cape en fourrure, le visage illuminé, redevenant insouciante pour un instant…

— Merci Viktor, murmura-t-elle en se serrant contre lui, son regard toujours tourné vers le ciel. C'est absolument fabuleux…

Il ne sut que répondre. Alors il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la rapprocha de lui, espérant qu'elle ne perçoive pas les battements effrénés de son cœur à la sentir si proche de lui. À cet instant, même s'il ne serait pas éternel, elle était heureuse, insouciante, elle mettait de côtés ses soucis et elle souriait.

Alors Viktor tourna à son tour son regard vers le ciel, pour contempler les aurores boréales et se laisser porter par leurs reflets changeants. Ce spectacle ne lui avait jamais paru aussi beau qu'en cet instant.

* * *

 **Note de fin** **: Voilà, c'est assez court, j'espère que ça vous aura plu :)**

 **J'adore ce pairing, je lui trouve un potentiel incroyable, surtout en post-Bataille de Poudlard. Viktor est un personnage super attachant je trouve, un peu bourru, un peu ours, et pourtant alors qu'on pourrait penser que c'est un monumental bourrin, il est le premier à voir Hermione comme elle le mérite, à ne pas la réduire à son statut de rat de bibliothèque comme les autres élèves ont un peu tendance à le faire. Et puis je l'imagine fondamentalement gentil, pas forcément très démonstratif mais du coup un peu maladroit, et attentionné. Bref, Viktor :)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**


End file.
